How I met them
by RubyandSapphire
Summary: How she met them- short stories.
1. Chapter 1

Rose sighed looking down at the kindergarten with tears in her eyes. What were they doing to this planet she wondered to herself. It needed to be stopped once and for all. Rose planned to destroy it from the inside out, the earth had life on it too. She looked at her crew. Ruby and Sapphire were ready, and Pearl was a definite yes for this. They were all going to go down in to the place to see what was left of the place.

Gems sometimes came down there, but yet they hadn't found anything they had thought was worth interest. Rose had decided to do a real search through the entire place. A small handful of other gems agreed to come down along with her. She had her sword and shield with her for the journey. Admittedly though even she was still nervous to go down into the kindergarten. But knowing she wasn't alone she felt a bit more confidante in the idea.

"Rose?" Pearl looked at her. Rose looked at Pearl, or well down at Pearl. They all then soon started climbing down into the misty abyss known as the kindergarten. Everyone climbed down slowly with Sapphire warning them about little things like slippy rocks and other things, for Ruby especially.

As they all jumped down Rose looked from side to side, no one else was there. "Okay, let's go. Ruby and Sapphire, you can go together if you want to." she nodded. Ruby grinned at Sapphire who blushed deeply blue, soon there was 0 rubies and 0 sapphires but yet 1 Garnet.

"I'm ready, Rose." Garnet said adjusting her glasses, they all split up to their owns paths within. Rose looking around took many quiet steps deeper and deeper in as the fog or maybe mist seamed to be getting a lot heavier over her. This was a horrible place, but it had been shut down unfortunately a few hundred years ago due to way too many inside and outside attacks from the rebellion. From her own rebellion, it was a success.

The mist grew farther and deeper as Rose walked all through the paths, well sort of. There were so many holes in the rock walls where many, many quartz were made to eradicate other threatening forces. They were made to destroy them, nut they hadn't. After others had nearly destroyed there were still many gems scattered throughout the earth, most had been corrupted unfortunately. Rose had tried to heal them, but all the ones that they had been found she hadn't been able to heal them.

She sighed looking all around, the only thing that was noticeable to her all the injectors battered and destroyed. The war was horrible for both the gemkind and the humans all alike. She thought of all she had fought for, it was worth it, but was it worth seeing all those gems being shattered. She was always had the guilty feeling that she only had been saved a small handful of her closest friends. A lament felt heavy on her as she thought of the close ones shattered into so many tiny pieces, tiny shards.

She wiped tears on the edge of her eyes from thinking about it. _Just stay focused Rose_ she thought to herself for a moment. Things were so foggy like her past to other. It only made her think deeper about it though. Others had taught her how to be strong, in fact now she saw that it was just another reason why she did this for this planet.

Rose caught herself on a wall quickly as an unnoticed rock almost caused her to fall to the ground. To think on homeworld that was why they had pearls and such, but they were so much more than that in fact. All of them wee so much more than what they had wanted of them.

"Hey let go of me!" a small purple gem said trying to escape the bigger gem's grasp.

"Well, well, well, looks like there still was one left here after all these years. Are you sure it's an Amethyst Pearl." the voice was deep for the large gem.

"Yes, it is master, it is an Amethyst, a type of quartz." the gem's own personal Pearl informed her of the wanted information. She looked at her then back at the helpless amethyst.

"But it's so small to be such a thing!" she exclaimed as it tried so hard to escape her.

"C'mon please just let me go!" she squealed with tears in her child eyes trying to pound free out of the gem's meaty hands from being a type of quartz herself.

"What do you wish to do with this master?" Pearl asked her looking at the Amethyst.

"Why don't we just smash this one, no one will ever need i-!" a large pink sword went through her as she dropped the gem. A poof was heard as another one was made shortly afterwords of the Pearl. Amethyst looked up to see a much bigger gem starring down at her putting a sword away into its scabbard. She knelt down to her level slowly.

"I won't hurt you, Amethyst." she said softly. Amethyst ran into her with her arms around her tightly as she could for such small arms. Rose used an arm to scoop her up as she sat upon it. Rose had found one, she walked back into the mist as she went to find and inform the other crystal gems of this event.

"Promise?" she sniffed.

"Promise." Rose replied as lost memories entered of the war her her mind once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose walked around the streets of her home world alone, it was night the time when illegal things went down. Fusions not being used for combat or such, large rallies of gem fights, and such other things were usually done by lower class gems. Sometimes slightly upper classed would bet pearls. Rose was of captain authority. She could handle it, she had her shield and her sword, just no place to put it while she didn't need it in its scabbard.

It made her slightly nervous, despite being a quartz she knew that there were still much bigger gems than her out there. Like diamonds, they were so much larger than her, but yet it was still unfair. Gem class was so separated it sickened Captain Rose. She desperately wanted off this place, she wasn't the only one though. Thousands upon thousands of other gems hated this place, no love in other classes but your own, no authority, and no freedom.

She wasn't alone, Ruby and Sapphire were two of these kinds of gems. They were in love, but were still of two different classes. Ruby love fighting, and one night two gems snatched Sapphire off the street and they were going to beat the "snobby upper class gem" to a pulp. Now when they went they went together, as Garnet. Garnet was training, training to fight the authorities behind an army. They weren't allowed to fuse or even let alone see each other due to the spiking difference in their classes.

Garnet was the best in the "ring". She was an absolute power house, and future vision didn't really make it supposedly fair. Punches coming form her were nearly unavoidable, other gems knew of her plot to rebel, they took it all as training. They all wanted off the planet as well. They were too scared to fight fused, but once they got off the planet fear was no longer an option. Garnet pushed them hard too, but not too hard. They even had to hide gems that had gotten poofed just to be safe while they regenerated.

Rose came to the most heinously known street. She stepped slowly, she heard yelling and banging around. She ran towards the sounds and stopped at a corner wall and stopped to see. A much larger lime yellow gem wearing armor and two other smaller gems.

"You know I could shatter you two for this!" she snapped at them pointing her weapon, a sword at them. "Now Ruby leave and let me take miss Sapphire home. Your punishment shall be decided soon." Punishment based on class, rose couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're not going to hurt her." Sapphire said firmly. The other gem had a model's body and stood much taller than them.

"I'll decide what is to happen to her miss." she said.

Rose stepped out, the other gem looked surprised to see her there. "Miss Quartz, w-what are you doing? These two were making an unacceptable display, I'm sorry you had to hear this I, I-"

"Say no more, I will handle these two, you may leave." she said with a slight smile. The gem nodded giving a slight bow before leaving quickly. It fell silent as Rose looked at the two.

"What, if you're gonna try split us apart you got something coming to ya!" Ruby shout raising a fist.

"Ruby!" Sapphire called out to her. "Thank Miss Quartz for saving us."

"Please call me Rose, and I have a question." they both looked into Rose's eyes. "Would you be wiling to fight with me to get off this planet?"


End file.
